


Regreso a Casa

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, English translation, F/M, Headcanon, P4, Post-P3, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Sergio y Raquel vuelven a Palawan.





	1. Chapter 1

Estaban en casa.

En Palawan.

Después de toda la locura por la que habían pasado, el hogar era un verdadero alivio.

El contacto de Sergio había cogido a la madre de Raquel y a Paula de Mindanao. Y ahora su pequeñita estaba descansando, con la cabeza en el pecho de Raquel.

Raquel le acarició el pelo a Paula, agradecida de tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

Anteriormente esa misma noche, habían cenado juntos en familia. Pero, aún entonces, el espíritu de Raquel seguía pesado. Ella puso una cara valiente y una sonrisa tierna, pero se sintió desvanecerse.

Pero Sergio no era ningún tonto.

Podía ver a través de su fachada que fingía que todo estaba bien.

Juntos, se sentaron en el porche y contemplaron la puesta de sol.

La madre de Raquel ya se había retirado a la cama y Paula estaba anidada contra Raquel.

Permanecieron así durante un par de horas, en silencio, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos y agradecidos de estar vivos y unidos.

Luego, Raquel se sentó y ajustó a Paula en sus brazos, levantando a ambas de su lugar.

“Déjame que la coja,” dijo Sergio.

Raquel aún estaba frágil y magullada por su... interrogatorio. Le hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo.

“No, no, no pasa nada.”

Sostuvo a Paula un poco más firme y la llevó en brazos.

Antes de que ella pudiera irse, él preguntó,

“¿Quieres un té?”

Ella asintió con la cabeza que sí. En realidad, ella no lo quería. Pero ella sabía que Sergio necesitaba mantener sus manos y mente ocupadas cuando estaba agitado.

“Gracias.”

“Claro.”

En su habitación, Raquel se acostó con su hija en la cama, acurrucada frente a ella. Acariciando la cara de su niñita, se ordenó a sí misma descansar finalmente. Estaba en casa, con su familia. Todo estaba bien.

No mucho tiempo después, Sergio entró en la habitación.

Dejó el té sobre la mesita de noche y estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando Raquel extendió la mano para agarrar la suya.

“Quédate, por favor,” ella le rogó.

Sergio la miró durante un momento. Entonces, asintió con la cabeza, se quitó las gafas y los zapatos, y se juntó a ella en la cama.

Raquel tomó su mano y sostuvo su brazo contra ella, calentándose en su fuerte abrazo.

La sostuvo fuertemente contra él y juró que la protegería de todo daño.


	2. [ENG]

They were home.

In Palawan.

After all the madness they had been through, home was a true relief.

Sergio's contact had picked up Rachel's mother and Paula from Mindanao. And now her little girl was resting, with her head on Raquel's chest.

Raquel stroked Paula's hair, grateful to have her in her arms again.

Earlier that night, they had had dinner together as a family. But even then, Raquel's spirit was still heavy. She put on a brave face and a tender smile, but felt it faint.

But Sergio was no fool.

He could see through her facade that she was feigning that everything was fine.

Together, they sat on the porch and watched the sunset.

Raquel's mother had already gone to bed and Paula was nestled against Raquel.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, in silence, enjoying their time together and grateful to be alive and reunited.

Then Raquel sat up and adjusted Paula in her arms, lifting them both out of their seat.

“Let me carry her,” Sergio offered.

Raquel was still fragile and bruised from her... interrogation. His blood boiled just thinking about it.

“No, no, it's all right.”

She held Paula a little tighter and carried her in her arms.

Before she left, he asked,

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

She nodded. As a matter of fact, she didn't want it. But she knew that Sergio needed to keep his hands and mind busy when he was agitated.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

In their bedroom, Raquel lay down with her daughter in bed, huddled in front of her. Caressing her little girl's face, she finally ordered herself to rest. She was home with her family. Everything was fine.

Not long after that, Sergio entered the room.

He left the tea on the bedside table and was about to leave the room, when Raquel reached out to grab his hand.

“Stay, please,” she begged.

Sergio regarded her for a moment. Then, he nodded, took off his glasses and his shoes, and joined her in bed.

Raquel took his hand and held his arm against her, basking in his strong embrace.

He held her tightly against him and swore that he would protect her from all harm.


End file.
